Discussioni utente:Meganoide
Provenienza Ammetto che non ho una soluzione efficacie al problema... cmq * Per quanto riguarda togliere personaggi del paradiso a quelli del nuovo mondo non lo trovo molto giusto, perchè d'accordo che è logico ma visto che specifichiamo tutti i luoghi in cui sono stati non vedo perchè risparmiarci (poi come hai detto tu quelli nativi del nuovo mondo non necesariamente sono stati nel paradiso). Piuttosto allora rimettiamo personaggi della rotta maggiore. * Non ho capito bene quando useresti i personaggi provenienti... cioè la useresti per indicare il luogo d'origine o dove sono stati? Se è la seconda allora tutti i vecchi posti diventerebbero provenienti (per esempio Rufy sarebbe proveniente dal mare orientale ma anche dal paradiso visto che adesso è nel nuovo mondo). Poi se un personaggio eventualmente si facesse un giro per il mondo e poi tornasse a casa? Sarebbe provenniente da tutto il resto e "della sua casa"? Mettiamo il caso che Garp sia tornato nel mare orientale ad esempio. * Domanda: con il metodo attuale, chopper dovrebbe essere un personaggio del mare meridionale giusto? (così come Robin o Mihawk del mare orientale) Visto che sono stati lì... Poi abbiamo la categoria per indicare i personaggi del cielo? Pensi che sia il caso di farla? D'accordo che è sempre nella rotta maggiore ma pochi ci sono stati lì (Potrebbe essere qualcosa del tipo personaggi delle isole del cielo o del mare bianco, sottocategoria di personaggi del paradiso). * Facendo un attimo il punto, noi quando categorizziamo un personaggio possiamo intendere: **Da dove proviene, ad esempio il suo luogo natio. **Dove è stato, se lo abbiamo visto in altri posti **Dove è ora. :Quindi se vogliamo distinguere le tre cose possiamo usare "Personaggi provenienti da..." per il primo, "Personaggi stati nel..." per il secondo e "Personaggi nel..." per il terzo. Ora questo se vogliamo distinguere tutte e tre le cose. :Da sottolineare che dovremmo creare un sacco di nuove categorie, ma di questo preoccupiamoci in un secondo momento. Ma se la categoria della provenienza indica il posto natio, mentre non mettiamo dove sono stati allora che senso ha la categoria per dove sono adesso? Cioè visto che non teniamo più traccia di dove sono stati, tanto vale lasciare solo il luogo d'origine. Poi non sono d'accordo nel mettere popolazione celeste sotto la categoria del posto e togliere la categorie a quellli della popolazione celeste... non penso sia una ripetizione, una indiga la razza, l'altra la provenienza, se iniziamo a fare deduzione del genere mescoliamo categorie di diverso tipo fra di loro, non ci guadagnamo nulla a risparmiare una categoria in quel modo. In ogni caso quando diciamo "viaggio" si tratta solo di scegliere tra nuovo mondo e paradiso... semplicemente visto che prima avevo avuto l'impressione che mettevamo tutti i posti dove erano stati (non avevo capito che seguivi il viaggio) allora pensavo che la naturale "evoluzione" se volevamo marcare le differenze era di mettere il luogo originale come "proveniente da" mentre tutti gli altri luoghi in cui sono stati come "stati nel..", di conseguenza per quelli che fanno il viaggio verso Raftel, il posto più lontano (nuovo mondo) è quello dove sono ora. Al massimo visto che vogliamo marcare il fatto di quanto sono riuscite ad andare avanti, potremmo rinominare la categoria "personaggi che hanno raggiunto il Nuovo Mondo", adesso cmq non ho le idee chiare, ci penso un attimo. Per mescolare le categorie, naturalmente non è un grosso problema come dici te, ma la mia motivazione è che se andava già bene come prima non vedo il motivo di economizzare una categoria. Per le ciurme, così come per i capitani ad esempio, non mi sembrano tanto diverse le categorie per cui non c'è problema, per le kuja forse non era il caso ma visto che ti avevo detto che va bene lasciamole (non mi ricordo ma erano tutte le kuja o tutte le piratesse kuja ad usare l'ambizione? Tra l'altro se venisse ipoteticamente presentata una kuja che non la sa usare che si fa? Questo vale per tutte le categorie una dentro l'altra... tanto da saperlo). Parlando di categorie, non mi ricordo. per te andrebbe bene dividere i membri della marina per il loro grado come sulla wiki inglese? Tra l'altro ce l'hai la lista dei gradi in italiano? Credo ce ne fosse una nel capitolo dove arrivava Garp a water 7... ma perchè al posto di copiare dai siti inglesi e poi tradurre, una pagina non tela scrivi da te? Categorie solo le tue pagine fanno schifo,e poi non gai ridere, sesso:a giorni alterni,oggi maschio ah aha aaaaah non fai ridere sfigato PS la pagina di den è perfetta e gli errori li fai te pechè non hai superato la 5 elementare Potresti rimettere la pagina di Den, ho cercato tra le tue discussioni per capire come mai l' ai tolta... e ho scoperto che un vandalo ti a insultato dicendo che la pagina di den è perfetta ,ma secondome è solo un deficente coglione che ci tiene a rovinare il lavoro altrui, perchè io non mi permettere mai una cosa del genere, e comunque mi capita spesso di fare errori perchè io sono dislessico. Comunque andando al nocciolo della situazione ti vorrei chiedere se tu potresti farmi tornare la mia pagina di Den per poterla corregere. spero che tu possa capire la situazione e come sia andate veramente le cose.The d. master 07:18, mag 31, 2012 (UTC) Non mi prendere per uno stupido per favore avevo avuto qualche piccolo problema con il computer ma l'ho risolto non so vuoi sape altro!!! Utente:Rufy D. 94 .... non tiriamo troppo la corda, so fatti personali!!!! Ok ce posso prova. Rufy D. 94!!!! Non me nè ero accorto ci non aver scritto in fondo :-(. Comunque Lamba viene chiamato così 2 volte sù 2 in one piece green, invece sulla serie regolare non saprei dato che non ho potuto comprarli.The d. master 13:19, giu 13, 2012 (UTC) Buone notizie Ho provato più volte a ricaricare l'immagine correttamente ma non me l'ho fà fare.The d. master 14:30, giu 19, 2012 (UTC) Avw Non lo sai che i codici ip sono dinamici, lo sfigato qui sei tu a collaborare a questa cazzata di idea P.s. Conosco una hack che può eliminare questa cazzo di wiki Da Danbator Ah questa notte ho vandalizzato ringrazia quegli stronzi del VSTF di avermi bloccato. Se non mi avessero bloccato la wiki sarebbe tutta vandalizata Lo conosco il rollback brutto coglione e so firmare pero non lo faccio perché vedresti il mio codice ip( che comunque so cambiare) Pirla, non lo sai che tenendo premuto invio salto tutti i pop up, e poi uso google chrome E adesso che ho cambiato ip cosa mi dici Perché non aderisci al Avw. Blocca levithian89 e poi elimina tutte le pagine. Sai che risate faremmo quando lo scoprirà. Vado a svuotare wiki inattive almeno la nessuno mi rompe i coglioni Non preoccuparti ritornerò con altri vandali La prima superiore. Comunque siamo un organizzazione so chi chiamare se mi serve aiuto brutto figlio di puttana, adesso vado a vandalizzare nonciclopedia con un wikia BOT Non goire hai vinto una battaglia non la guerra. Ride bene chi ride ultimo. Nome Anche se fosse chiamato "God Ener" secondo me non sarebbe il caso di rinominare la pagina, perchè anche in giapponese veniva chiamato "God Ener" usando la parola inglese per dio, per cui si è mantenuto la stessa forma, tutto lì. Per gli extol(l) sei sicuro che vengano chiamati sempre così? Preferirei non doverli cambiare... controllerò sui databook, se per caso venissero chiamati con una L saresti d'accordo a lasciarli così essendo i databook più recenti? Non è un problema sostituire in extol... era solo che non mi piaceva con due L, cmq va be'... per God Ener secondo me è come dici tu, hanno lasciato God quando anche in giapponese c'era dio in inglese, ma ha maggior ragione se il nome originale non prevede god nel nome non vedo perchè dovremmo inserirlo noi visto che la traduzione segue pari pari la versione originale... è sufficiente metterlo fra i soprannomi, ma non trovo necessario rinominare la pagina. scusa Sono quello che ti ha rotto le scatole nel mese di giugno firmandosi con Avw. Non preoccuparti, non ho intenzione di ricominciare. volevo solo chiederti scusa, era solo un modo per sfogarmi dopo quello che mi è successo. Adesso capisco di essere stato un vero bastardo a prendermela con voi. Già che ci sono colgo l'opportunita per scusarmi con tutti gli utenti di wikia,Admin,helper, e membri del vstf. Spero possiate perdonarmi. Cordialmente Danbator98 P.s. Di tutte le persone che ho danneggiato su wikia tu mi sembravi assieme a Auditore5 il più simpatico Ultima cosa l' Avw non è mai stata un associazione vera e propria (aveva solo 3 membri, di cui 2 non hanno mai vandalizzato) ti chiedo ancora scusa per tutti i danni che ho fatto Categorie Sinceramente a me non piace dire cosa è "rilevante" o "interessante" perchè lo scopo di ogni categoria è raggruppare gli articoli che hanno qualcosa in comune, per cui se degli articoli hanno in comune qualcosa allora ha senso creare una categoria per raggrupparli. Capisco che con questo ragionamento si potrebbero creare infinite categorie, ma se iniziamo a creare un "certo tipo" di categorie, allora trovo giusto farlo fino in fondo. Più che decidere se è "rilevante" una categoria, direi che è meglio decidere se quel tipo di categoria è rilevante, nel nostro caso le categorie delle occupazioni. Credo che sarai d'accordo con me che sono rilevanti, per cui allora creiamo tutte le categorie necessarie senza distinzioni. Immagino che adesso non sarai molto convinto, ma ecco la via di fuga: invece che decidere cosa è interessante raggruppare, cosa troppo soggettiva a mio parere, stabiliamo un limite minimo di articoli prima di creare una categoria, io opterei per 5, quindi se ad esempio un'occupazione è in comune con meno di 5 articoli allora aspettiamo a creare la categoria. Non sono contrario ad avere categorie con meno di 5 articoli (anche con uno solo), ma in quel caso deve esserci un motivo per crearle. A parte il discorso delle categorie, come avrai capito sono contrario alla scrematura delle informazioni perchè penso sia il lettore a decidere cosa sia interessante o meno, noi dobbiamo offrire gli strumenti per consentirgli di farlo cioè mantenere tutto il più organizzato possibile. Le categorie sono un ottimo strumento per fare ciò per cui preferisco di più avere più categorie del necessario che meno. :E con 5 articoli in realtà intendo 5 persone/cose, cioè se ci sono almeno 5 personaggi che verrebbero raggruppati in quella categoria ma noi abbiamo solo un articolo allora è meglio crearla subito lo stesso la categoria. :Si davo per scontato che una sottocategoria conta come tutte le pagine dentro. Poi cmq si va sempre caso per caso, la mia di fuga era per evitare di creare le categorie "non interessanti" di cui parlavi te, ad esempio non eliminerei "imperatori" perchè ci sono 4 personaggi soltanto (adesso non più, ma era per rendere l'idea), così non eliminerei categorie come "Luoghi del cielo" perchè ci sono solo 4 posti... (in questo caso perchè queste categorie servono per organizzare i posti secondo le macro-zone per cui vanno create per questioni sia di coerenza che di funzionalità siccome alcuni template di navigazione usano queste categorie). :Cambiando argomento, posso richiedere l'attivazione del nuovo forum di Wikia tanto da provare com'è? Ecco la notizia che spiega un po' il funzionamento, dovrebbe essere molto più veloce e pratico da utilizzare rispetto al vecchio forum quindi penso faccia al caso nostro. So che siamo in due attivi praticamente, ma non andremo per sempre avanti a lasciarsi messaggi, in più così anche nuovi utenti possono sollevare questione e soprattutto ricevere notizie su nuove questioni aperte. Se per te va bene richiederei l'attivazione e farei una prova, penso che al peggio lo utilizzeremo noi due. Puoi vedere un esempio qui. DPL Visto che ti diletti a smanettare con le DPL, qui puoi trovare il manuale. Mini avventure Se hai tutte le didascalie di una delle mini avventure mancanti, tempo e voglia, aggiungile alle pagine delle cover così come ho fatto io per le altre. Non mi sono portato lo one piece green a casa, altrimenti le aggiungerò poi io a gennaio. Il motivo per cui ho usato il DPL è semplicemente perchè è comodo e veloce e si ottiene lo stesso risultato. In particolare non dobbiamo aggiornare la pagina della mini avventura in corso. Non sono contrario a rifarlo manualmente (anche se cmq preferirei concentrarmi sul creare quelle mancanti piuttosto che cambiare quelle esistenti), ma c'è un motivo per cui non pensi vada bene così? Per le immagini, come avrai immaginato, non mi trovi d'accordo. In primo luogo perchè di fatto non trovo nessuno svantaggio ad avere più immagini. Poi come insegnano tutte le guide di web design, le immagini hanno un ruolo fondamentale in un sito web. Una pagina che è solo un wall of text fa perdere interesse al lettore, non incuriosisce e non attira e questo è il motivo per cui inseriamo le immagini della storia qua e là (che però tu non stai mettendo in dubbio). Riguardo in particolare alla sezione aspetto, proprio perchè è una sezione ha sé non disturba la lettura e per questo non vedo cosa ci sia che non va. Spesso vengono ricercate più le immagini di qualcuno piuttosto che la sua descrizione (perchè magari si conosce già). È prassi comune delle wiki fare proprio una sezione/sottopagina galleria per raccogliere le immagini riguardanti il soggetto, poi ogni wiki la gestisce a proprio modo, c'è chi aggiunge immagini per mostrare solo certi aspetti o come nelle wiki inglese che cercano di mostrare proprio tutto. Sebbene non lo trovi neanche io necessario, è una scelta ragionevole che di solito viene incoraggiata e che trova riscontri favorevoli nei lettori (sempre meglio di gallerie abbastanza "random" dove vengono aggiunte tutte le imamgini che si vogliono come su certe wiki). A proposito di questo, ho trovato interessante una "caratteristica" di questa wiki: se vai nei trivia, trovi un template con indicato il numero di immagini presenti sulla wiki riguardanti quel personaggio (e link). In pratica loro dividono tutte le immagini anche per i personaggi che ci appaiono dentro, come una specie di tag. Se poi stai pensando perchè allora Wikipedia non faccia una cosa simile (anche se fanno una cosa simile all'avatar wiki con WikiCommons), semplicemente perchè loro stanno attenti al copyright delle immagini, mentre noi ce ne freghiamo, o meglio non è un nostro problema (ma di Wikia). Generalmente quindi non troverai nessuno che ti sconsigli di non aggiungere immagini, l'unico problema che può nascere (causato anche dall'aggiunta eccessiva di immagini inutili) è un problema di impaginazione o male organizzazione degli spazi. Detto questo e vedendo alcuni esempi in giro, mi sembra di essere tutto sommato molto contenuto sotto questo aspetto. Per rispondere alle specifiche obiezioni: * Secondo me un personaggio/soggetto deve essere mostrato come appare attraverso le varie piattaforme multimediali in cui appare, perchè questo riguardano sempre il suo aspetto. Perchè non è di fatto identico, è identico nel senso che lo dici tu perchè è cmq lo stesso personaggio, ma l'aspetto non lo è. * Credo invece che l'aspetto nel manga sia importante, soprattutto se ci siano delle differenze con l'adattamento dell'anime, ma perchè in primo luogo la versione del manga è di fatto quella originale. Anche se non ci sono differenze, la versione del manga mostra molto bene la differenza fra i due media che secondo me è un abisso fra i due in certi casi, seppur non ci siano cambiamenti. Per le immagini del manga, ritengo cmq che in generale meritino solo quelle a colori. * Se per le immagini che possono essere mostrate altrove, intendi quelle delle versioni più giovane di un personaggio, dipende... voglio dire se è una sola allora ci può stare di lasciarla nella sezione della storia. Ma se iniziano ad essere diverse e magari è già presente una gallerie, mi sembra più ordinato ed organizzato mostrare nella galleria immagini che mostrino specificamente l'aspetto, mentre aggiungere nella storia immagini che ritraggano momenti o eventi importanti o interazioni con altri personaggi. * Non ho capito a che casi ti riferisci con i primi piani. Mi sembra di ricordare pagina in cui avevano qualcosa di simile, ma credo che quelle immagini fossero presenti semplicemente perchè quella del profilo non mostrava molto bene la faccia ad esempio. Oppure mi vengono in mente articoli dove nel profilo magari c'è una sorta di primo piano e nell'aspetto un'immagine intera, in quel caso serve appunto per far vedere il personaggio completo per poterlo anche vedere leggendo la sua descrizione. Ah poi un piccolo consiglio per la pagina di facebook: secondo me dovresti considerare di più anche il momenti in cui pubblichi qualcosa, perchè è vero che un post rimane nello stream di notizie, ma può velocemente "perdersi" fra di esse. Sarebbe meglio non pubblicare post importanti troppo tardi o troppo presto. Confermo la diagnosi: soffri di disturbi ossessivi-compulsivi. Non ho ancora capito sta storia del punto, a me viene naturale metterlo sempre in quanto ogni frase la faccio terminare con un punto, ma visto che per me è uguale fai come vuoi. Quindi se la soluzione "togliere il punto" dalle pagine del file non ti aggrada, le nuove mini avventure le crea al modo classico, poi per quelle già esistenti vedremo di sistemarle in seguito (magari riesco cmq a risolvere il problema modificando il codice della chiamata dpl). Forse volevi scrivere nella mia pagina... cmq direi di no. Il volume 0 non mi risulta essere stato pubblicato in Italia, ma il capitolo 0 è anche presente nel Deep Blue che stando a voci di corridoio dovrebbe uscire a marzo da noi, si dovrà aspettare ancora un po' prima di trovare conferma sul sito della star purtroppo. Saga di FI Io sinceramente non ero d'accordo a separare le saghe sulla wiki inglese, o meglio non ero d'accordo a farlo adesso, perchè sono d'accordo che la saga di FI potrebbe stare benissimo a sé. Se non sbaglio l'attuale suddivisione proviene da qualche sito di one piece, per cui piuttosto che tirare ad indovinare un titolo adesso mi sembrava più logico aspettare qualche nuova informazione, ma se ritiene che la saga adesso non ci azzecchi proprio nulla, per il nome magari andrei a cercarmi quello con cui l'isola veniva chiamata da kokoro alla fine di water 7, se non sbaglio era qualcosa del tipo "Paradiso subacqueo" o qualcosa del genere. Altrimenti anche "saga dell'isola sottomarina". Adesso non me ne vengono in mente altri, ma se decidi di separarle ci penso unattimo su. Tra l'altro anche "Saga del nuovo mondo" è discutibile perché tutta la seconda parte sarà del nuovo mondo, alcuni avevano proposto per la parte di punk hazard "saga dell'alleanza pirata" o qualcosa del genere. Va bene, intanto vediamo dova va a parare il manga adesso, poi se continua a stonarci le saghe come sono adesso possiamo anche cambiarle. ciao , io sn un ragazzo di 16 anni che ora mai da 10 anni che seguo one piece. mi ritengo un fan molto accanito infatti so tt i nomi dei personaggi tt le tecniche di rufy ecc... mi piace contribuire nei siti dedicati a one piece infatti è da un pò che sono registrato su http://www.onepiece.it/?id=15 che è un sito veramente molto grande e vasto che tratta tt gli argomenti di one piece. oggi ho visitato il vosrto sito e mi sn iscritto a one piece wiki sbs mi sembra. solo che nn accetavano le mie risposte perchè nn erano tratte da sorgenti tipo wikipedia ecc e quindi un certo Leviathan 89 mi ha consigliato di contribuire in questo sito e mi ha mandato in quella pagina dove ho scritto quella domanda cmq come posso essere utile ti rcordo che nn sn un genio informatico quindi certi termini nn riesco a capirliEneru97 (discussioni) 17:31, gen 8, 2013 (UTC) si sn in grado di tradurre l'nglese ma visto che nn ho la laurea la mia nn sarà una traduzione perfetta cmq se trovate qualsiasi errore potete anche tranquillamente correggerlo nn mi offendo ;) inizierò da domani Eneru97 (discussioni) 18:37, gen 8, 2013 (UTC) visto che c'è molto da fare per rob lucci mi potresti dire il nome di un'altro traduttore così mi posso mettere d'accordo magari la sua email/account facebook e anche il tuo in modo che per qualsiasi urgenz aci riusciamo a sentire ;) ;)Eneru97 (discussioni) 19:16, gen 8, 2013 (UTC) se nn ti dispiace preferisco fare enies lobby ;)Eneru97 (discussioni) 20:21, gen 8, 2013 (UTC) In effetti mi ero completamente dimenticato della faccenda del template episodio... oggi aggiungo il parametro per la sigla italiana in tanto, che a proposito per la versione italiana non serve distinguere fra sigla di apertura e chiusura, giusto? Mi sembra che usino sempre la stessa per tutte e due. Nei prossimi giorni cercherò anche di aggiornare gli episodi con il bot. Andrò a controllare la wiki di dragonball, cmq ero passato da quella di Naruto perchè stavo ripulendo i danni di un vandalo globale. Se trovi wiki abbandonate e fortemente vandalizzate lasciami pure un messaggio. Per i comuni vandali forse non serve che mi avvisi, ma se trovi quelli che spammano pubblicità o link esterni avvisami perchè di solito agiscono su più wiki. Ti riferisci al template di Ruruka? Sì, te carica le immagini che hai poi io le aggiusto o cerco una'altra versione. Cmq non so che programma di fotoritocco usi ma di solito se usi gli strumenti di selezione/ritaglio mentre tieni premuto SHIFT di crea un quadrato perfetto. Analogamente se ridimensioni qualcosa tenendo premuto shift ti mantiene le proporzioni. come avrai notato le mie traduzioni nn sn perfette ma spero che voi della wiki vi accontentate anche di traduzioni così Cercherò di rimediare a quello che ha fatto il mio amico..ditemi come posso aiutare :( Ti traduco se posso fare qualcosa MajinTurtle (discussioni) 19:52, gen 11, 2013 (UTC) traduco domani ok? ora devo andare via MajinTurtle (discussioni) 21:11, gen 11, 2013 (UTC) Consigli Ciao ti scrivo anche qui così avrai modo di rispondermi. Immagino che il mio messaggio che ti ho lasciato su Paperpedia l'abbia letto. Che consigli volevi darmi??? --Arare (discussioni) 16:10, gen 21, 2013 (UTC) scusami..forse è meglio che me ne vada. Ad esempio, se servono le scritte in inglese/italiano invece che in giapponese. Alcune mappe sarebbero inutili se i nomi fossero scritte in kanji. Grazie della fiducia e dei consigli:ho appena terminato la pagina Ora va bene?Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 14:16, gen 22, 2013 (UTC) Si su questo hai ragione. Così come sulla faccenda delle immagini. E' davvero molto più comodo averle in italiano col nome corretto. Io per esempio ogni volta che devo inserire immagini già caricate in altre pagine sono costretto a controllare il nome con cui sono state salvate. Ho visitato un po' la tua wiki e sono dell'idea che sia ben fatta e ben strutturata. Sarebbe bello poter fare altrettanto su Paperpedia. Io cercherò di convincere Boo a rimuoverti il blocco (per quanto ti ha bloccato???), ma tu cerca di mantenere la calma e non scaldarti troppo. Immagino che sia il tuo modo di fare, ma con Boo non credo funzioni perché ha la tua stessa indole. --Arare (discussioni) 14:44, gen 22, 2013 (UTC) Se intendi lasciare guerrieri sacri e white beret nelle loro rispettive pagine e aggiungere solo una breve descrizione in guerrieri di ener allora mi va bene. Sfortunatamente è pieno di wiki senza senso o inutili, tuttavia quella wiki non verrà mai chiusa per quel motivo. Una wiki viene chiusa dallo staff solo se viola i termini d'uso. Poi quella wiki si può considerare una "fanon", ci sono molte wiki famose simili. Minerva c'è sempre, ma ultimamente è un po' occupata. credo di aver finito.Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 09:35, gen 24, 2013 (UTC) ok, ho rivisto la punteggiatura e cambiato l'indirizzo dei link. Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 13:19, gen 24, 2013 (UTC) Sì lo avevo capito, solo che stavo facendo dei test sui titoli di sezione perchè non capivo perchè alcuni iniziavano con uno spazio. Ho capito che è a causa che non è presente lo spazio alla fine in alcuni. Poi ti capisco, ma cerca di avere pazienza (e ricordagli di usare la modalità codice sorgente, perchè l'editor visuale fa schifo). Secondo me andava meglio come era prima allora. Voglio dire, tralasciando un attimo il nome, quella pagina deve parlare dell'organizzazione a cui fa capo Ener. Di quell'organizzazione fanno parte Ener, i sacerdoti, yama e le capre, i white berets. :Se non sbaglio, questo era il motivo per cui aveva più senso chiamare la pagina "guerrieri di Ener" invece che "sacerdoti di ***". Poi ho visto che stai caricando i primi piani di wiper e gli altri "dopo". Siccome i primi piani "prima" vengono usati solo nel template degli shandia, non avrebbe più senso aggiornare ed usare quelli? Voglio dire, anche se adesso sono guardie del dio, sono sempre shandia! Non c'è ragione di usare i primi piani "prima", a meno di una questione di immagini di manga/anime. Vediamo un po', secondo me la priorità principale è la pagina che parla dell'organizzazione generale (la ciurma se vuoi), ovvero Guerrieri di Ener, per cui quella la creerei cmq. Riguardo alle altre: quella dell'esercito divino va creata per forza, perchè esisteva ben prima dell'arrivo di ener; quella dei white berets penso che meriti anche perché hanno una storia a se rispetto ai guerrieri di ener; per i sacerdoti non saprei, se la crei solo "per non escluderli" ti dico che non è il caso, ma se per altre ragioni falla pure anche se verrebbe poco consistente. Se sei sempre convinto di crearla, ti chiederei però di spostare i sacerdoti di ener indietro a guerrieri di ener, e poi creare la pagina dei sacerdoti da zero. Questo per mantenere le cronologie separate e non mescolarle assieme. Va be', lasciala pure così. Ah quando abbiamo finito di rinominare le pagine di skypiea, allora creo anche il template di navigazione di ener. Mi va bene. Perché stai cancellando le categorie "ex pirati di "? Per come hai inteso te gli "ex" posso capire, ma quello che significano quelle categorie è che un pirata ha abbandonato una ciurma, non che in passato ne è stato membro. Voglio dire, la categoria ex si aggiunge solo se un membro ha abbandonato la ciurma ma la ciurma è/era ancora attiva quando lo ha fatto. Per cui il caso della ciurma di roger non conta, tutti i suoi membri sono stati tali fino alla fine, così come il caso di usop non conta perchè è rientrato essendo le categorie mutualmente escludenti (sarebbe diverso se fossimo durante la saga di water 7). Spero di essermi spiegato, magari sarebbe meglio scriverlo anche nella categorie così da evitare confusioni in futuro. Il motivo per cui anche tu avevi accettato di creare le categorie era per coerenza con le categorie "ex" di tutte le altre organizzazioni. "Chissà quante ciurme hanno membri che hanno lasciato la propria ciurma: personaggi che non conosciamo e non conosceremo mai" - cosa c'entra? Se per questo non conosciamo neanche tutti i membri attuali della maggior parte delle organizzazioni! Le categorie servono per organizzare gli articoli e nient'altro. Mica creiamo una categoria "ex pirati di" se non ci sono articoli dentro. Si scusa non lo faccio piu.. 17:37, feb 9, 2013 (UTC) Nuovo volume * Sì, Maria Napole è rimasta quella. * Tilestone, capomastro specializzato in falegnameria e saldatura. Probabilmente sì... in ogni caso dubito che ti facciano adottare la wiki "solo per tenerla d'occhio". Magari faccio un salto, ma tecnicamente tutte le cose che non sono vandalismi esulano dalle mie competenze... ci sono mille mila wiki nella stesse condizioni. Te magari fai in tanto una categoria "candidati per la rimozione". Il testo di lo trovi in MediaWiki:Siti. Se ti chiedi perchè ho fatto così, semplicemente quando ho chiesto lo "scambio di link" ad alcuni di quei siti mi avevano chiesto di usare dei link senza il "nofollow" (per chiarire, mediawiki automaticamente aggiunge il parametro "nofollow" ai link esterni, quel parametro dice ai bot dei motori di ricerca di non seguire il link. Per cui quei link non influiscono sul pagerank). Per rimuovere il "nofollow" quello era l'unico modo. scusa se nn ho avvertito ma ho avuto un lutto grave e così sono tornato in tunisia spero di esservi ancora d'aiutoEneru97 (discussioni) 13:56, feb 17, 2013 (UTC) Si scusa,fallo finire a qualcun altro,mi dispiace,sono così pieno di impegni che non so nemmeno dove avere il tempo di respirare! Scusa....Worshup (discussione) 18:39, feb 17, 2013 (UTC) Ciao, guarda che io da giovedì a lunedì prossimo sarò via. Poi ecco il testo del liquore di binks così com'è sul nuovo volume: "yohoho... vado a consegnar il liquore di binks. mi affido alla brezza marina cullato dall'onda vicina. al di là delle maree anche il sole del tremonto fa baldoria mentre i gabbiani nel cielo volteggiando ci raccontano un'altra storia. vado a consegnare il liquore di binks un bel sogno per stasera e uno per domani. la mia ombra mi saluta agitando le sue mani. su con la vita di che ti lamenti finchè c'è la luna puoi battere i denti. senza fine e senza meta una storiella e tutti giù..." ho finito Chess. Quindi inizio Kuromarimo.Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 13:23, feb 19, 2013 (UTC) ti ringrazio!Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 15:05, feb 19, 2013 (UTC) Titolo tradotto Vuoi aggiungere il titolo tradotto nelle caselle degli episodi di Episodi e film? Beh ma c'è già! (titolotrad= nel template) Se muovi il mouse sopra il testo giapponese ti compare la traduzione! So che non è una soluzione elegante, ma il problema è che metterlo dopo il testo giapponese risulta problematico... in monobook non c'è problema, ma in oasis la pagina è troppo stretta per cui ogni riga risulterebbe alta il doppio! Ecco perchè ho pensato a fare così... Sono orribili! Io ovviamente ho copiato lo stile della wiki inglese ai tempi, in effetti sì sarebbero episodi filler, però sono episodio dove non succede nulla. Forse il motivo per cui sono stati evidenziati era che così uno se li salta. Cmq al massimo possiamo rimandare la discussione alla prox settimana? In tanto tu guarda se sei convinto di metterli filler come gli altri. scusa, un po' la connessione era lenta, un po' ero distratto e poi volevo aumentare il numero di modifiche per ottenere una medaglia.Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 12:43, feb 20, 2013 (UTC) quali altre segnalazioni di medi fare? Non riesco a modificare la cronologia del file? Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 17:50, feb 20, 2013 (UTC) ok. Altre segnalazioni?Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 18:08, feb 20, 2013 (UTC) Hai perfettamente ragione. Non ho contribuito molto alla wiki negli ultimi mesi e di questo non ne faccio certo un vanto. D'altra parte non vorrei prendere come obbligo l'intervento frequente nella wiki quindi non escludo ulteriori assenze ingiustificate (magari meno prolungate). Mi dispiace non essere stato di parola e spero, almeno quanto te, di poter fare di più in futuro per questa raccolta enciclopedica. Colgo l'occasione per ringraziarti dell'interesse. Flax~ (discussioni) 18:37, feb 20, 2013 (UTC) Onestamente stavo pensando di creare pagine attualmente inesistenti di poco conto (come ad esempio personaggi che fanno un paio di comparse) prendendo spunto dalla "sorellona" inglese. Lo feci già tempo fa per Adele e Jalmack ed è stata una grande soddisfazione vedere altri utenti modificare e perfezionare tali pagine. Poco a poco prenderò in considerazione l'idea di contribuire in altri modi. Se vuoi puoi spiegarmi come fare a sostituire le immagine del manga con quelle dell'anime, io mi salvo tutte le procedure in una cartella personale del pc così quando serve so dove cercare le metodiche. A tal proposito mi chiedevo se esiste una pagina in questa wiki che raccolga guide su templates, schede e quant'altro possa risultare utile per contribuire alla wiki di ONE PIECE. Mi sembra di ricordare l'esistenza di una pagina del genere ma non riesco a ritrovarla! Edit: ho ritrovato la pagina delle guide ;) Flax~ (discussioni) 19:11, feb 20, 2013 (UTC) Grazie per avermi spiegato gli errori che ho commesso, la prossima volta avrai meno cose da correggere! Mi ricordavo del fatto di non dedicarsi ad argomenti troppo recenti ma avevo visto che il gas H2S era già presente nell'enciclopedia nonostante sia comparso dopo il SAD (quindi più recentemente). Gli articoli più "importanti" mi sembrano un po' difficili da tradurre, il mio livello di inglese non è elevato come pensi :) Però posso provarci ugualmente! Flax~ (discussioni) 00:48, feb 21, 2013 (UTC) Va bene, sono disposto a provare la traduzione di un articolo più lungo insieme a voi (anche se mi sembra di aver capito che Leviathan sia assente questi giorni). Decidi l'articolo e mettiamoci d'accordo sul come dividerci il lavoro! Tanto hai sicuramente visto che là dove non sono in grado di tradurre lascio la scritta inglese. Flax~ (discussioni) 01:05, feb 21, 2013 (UTC) E Brook sia. Ho visto che c'è un bel po' di roba da tradurre, mi rimboccherò le maniche. Però non ho idea di dove andrà messa la parte Carattere e relazioni... Nella "sorellona" inglese hanno usato più schede. Comunque comincio a tradurre qualcosina. Flax~ (discussioni) 01:26, feb 21, 2013 (UTC) Oggi forse dovrei riuscire a collegarmi ancora... * Per gli episodi riassuntivi ci penso quando torno, motivi particolari perché non vuoi differenziarli dagli altri? * Mi va bene non far mostrare le saghe, anzi poi quel template è stato fatto un po' a muzzo, magari potremo pensare a qualcosa di meglio... * Anche se poi verranno tolte, ho visto che le date delle repliche degli episodi sono sfasate, controllale con la guida mediaset. Me ne sono accorto quando ho programmato i post su facebook... Grazie a te per avere la pazienza di spiegarmi sempre cosa migliorare! Ho salvato la pagina ancor prima di completarla, Per quanto riguarda le parentesi quadre non è stata una dimenticanza, pensavo di farlo successivamente (ammetto di essermi affaticato a tradurre quelle poche righe e mi sono concesso una pausa). Mi hai detto che potevo cominciare a tradurre la storia ma ancora devo finire la traduzione dell'ultima parte, quella sulle relazioni. Ora mi hai messo un dubbio: procedo con le relazioni di Brook o inizio la Storia? Flax~ (discussioni) 16:36, feb 21, 2013 (UTC) Non mi sembra di aver toccato l'immagine di Lavoon, nemmeno sapevo che era stata inserita! Mentre salvavo la pagina mi è stato notificato che un altro utente aveva apportato delle modifiche mentre ero ancora in fase di traduzione. Ho copiato la mia modifica e l'ho incollata nel box di "Modifica superiore" ed ho ri-salvato la pagina con anche le mie modifiche. Non credo di aver fatto nulla all'immagine, se così fosse non era mia intenzione. Grazie ancora per gli altri accorgimenti. Flax~ (discussioni) 17:27, feb 21, 2013 (UTC) Non mi sono sentito accusato, ci mancherebbe! Ho finito poco fa di tradurre tutto. Ho messo in grassetto le frasi che non sono riuscito a tradurre per renderle più evidenti a chi saprebbe come aggiustare la frase intera. Lascio a te le migliorie della pagina :) Io penso di riconnettermi questa sera per lavorare un pochino sulla Storia di Brook. Ora mi dedico (purtroppo) un po' allo studio. Flax~ (discussioni) 19:06, feb 21, 2013 (UTC) Volevo avvisarti che purtoppo sarò meno operativo questi giorni perchè la carica mensile della mia internet key si sta esaurendo :( Flax~ (discussioni) 15:17, feb 24, 2013 (UTC) Si, ho visto ogni singola modifica che hai apportato! Ogni volta che aggiornavo la pagina con nuove modifiche facevo un salto sulla wiki activity per vedere se mi avevi corretto qualcosa. Per quanto riguarda i tempi verbali mi dichiaro ignorante, ma tu non farti problemi a riprendermi ogni volta! Inizialmente avevo scritto al passato se ricordo bene, poi ho avuto l'impulso di portare tutto al presente. Si può essere così stupidi? Ahahaha! Grazie ancora, se la connessione me lo consente traduco qualche riga anche oggi! Flax~ (discussioni) 17:22, feb 24, 2013 (UTC) Volentieri e scusa x la risposta in ritardo ma non avevo acesso a internet col pc da un bel pezzo.Dimmi pure cosa dobbiamo aggiungere su di Nola DavBlackleg (discussioni) 20:40, feb 24, 2013 (UTC) Per i bambini, mi va bene però specificherei che non si vedono quei bambini direttamente, qualcosa del tipo "Anche se non si vede, ..." oppure lasciare usare come soggetto "i bambini" (non ho letto ancora gli articoli). Per la navigazione terminologia perché no, poi la faccio o se vuoi falla pure te, per lo schema da usare non mi pare ne abbiamo uno specifico, per cui se è solo per quel template potremmo usare lo schema "serie". Poi mi spiegheresti di nuovo cosa intendiamo con terminologia? Perchè non mi è molto chiaro. Per il grande imbuto è stato cancellato non so per quale motivo, chiederò in giro. Per la terminologia, secondo la tua definizione è vero che tutte quelle pagine fanno parte di quella categoria, ma non sono un po' troppe? Voglio dire, nella wiki inglese ad esempio non hanno tutte quelle pagine... io ad esempio non considerei le arti marziali come terminologia, perchè sono semplicemente nomi. Non dovrebbero essere considerati come terminologia solo i nomi che hanno un significato particolare nel mondo di one piece rispetto a quello letterale? Grande imbuto Apparentemente "Grande Imbuto" è una traduzione sbagliata, era "Grand reboot" cioè il nome del piano di Zephyr. Io però mi ricordo di aver sentito pronunciare "grande imbuto" (ho visto la raw del film), ma direi che ci possiamo fidare per il momento. Non ho capito bene cosa vuoi dire, o perché stai pensando quello... cmq se dovessi correggerti ti direi che questa è la wiki italiana su One Piece e non la wiki sulla versione italiana di One Piece. Non siamo una versione italiana dell'altra wiki, ma come l'altra wiki siamo un'enciclopedia su One Piece, e siccome siamo italiani usiamo l'adattamento italiano come riferimento. Se stai dicendo questo in merito a quella discussione sul tamebako o qualcos'altro per cui "se non è presente sulla versione star allora non esiste", allora non sono ancora d'accordo... non capisco perchè ti fissi su quello. Noi usiamo la versione star come riferimento, ma l'opera originale è quella di Oda, questo vale per One Piece come per qualunque opera tradotta, pertanto se l'adattamento va in contraddizione con l'originale, dobbiamo evidenziarlo/puntualizzarlo/correggerlo. Tanto vale allora rinominare la wiki "One Piece Star Comics Wiki". Non volevo insinuare nulla, ho presunto fosse per quella cosa. Solo che non capito cosa ti ha fatto precisare quello. Scusa Meganoide,non è che non voglio aiutarvi,ma ho una pagina di fb da gestire e non ho tempo per la wiki ;) MajinTurtle (discussioni) 22:03, feb 28, 2013 (UTC) Sono tornato!!! Causa problemi ero troppo impegnato, ma ora sono di nuov qui!!! Inizierò subitò il capitolo 65Riki Manzoli (discussioni) 15:41, mar 2, 2013 (UTC) Si chiama Mitico Majin Bu,ma al momento per vari problemi è chiusa provissoriamente MajinTurtle (discussioni) 15:07, mar 3, 2013 (UTC) Roger. Ho notato le parti tradotte da te nella scheda "storia" di Brook! Penso che tradurrò qualcosa anche oggi. Anzi, mi metto subito all'opera. Flax~ (discussioni) 15:53, mar 3, 2013 (UTC) ... Lo sai che sei un po noioso Scusa amministratore ... XWWWSARGON80x (discussioni) 12:35, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) * Per gli episodi riassuntivi sarei ancora un po' restio a metterli come filler, perchè oltre quelli di enies lobby ci sono i due prima di marineford e nel caso ce ne fossero in futuro penso sia lecito evidenziarli come tipologia di episodi a parte. Però se sei ancora determinato a metterli come filler, allora quando crei le pagine di quegli episodi mettili come filler, poi io cancellerò gli schemi superflui. * Per le citazioni sapevo che ne avresti trovato qualcuna "poco interessante". Ma il motivo per cui ho voluto creare un portale a parte è proprio per avere la libertà di aggiungere citazioni "poco interessanti" come dici te, ma che caratterizzano un personaggio o evocano un momento particolare (anche se ti fai un giro su wikiquote ne trovi molte che ti lasciano perplesso). Poi intendevo usare alcune citazioni (come quella di smoker sull'ope ope) come "template" ed inserirle negli articoli stessi. In pratica, invece che inserire una citazione negli articoli, la si crea nella sezione citazioni e poi la si inserisce nell'articolo desiderato. In questo modo aumenta l'interconnessione fra i due progetti, in fondo voglio solo che un visitatore abbia piacere a navigare nella wiki, saltando da un articolo alle informazioni sui volumi o sugli episodi, alle immagini o alle citazioni. Tornando le citazioni interessanti, quelle che ritengo "interessanti" sono quelle messe "in evidenza", le altre sono secondarie che uno legge una volta nella pagina del personaggio (anche se possono essere pescate a caso e mostrate nel portale, ma non in pagina principale). Infine penso che il fatto di trovarle interessanti o meno sia molto soggettivo. Infatti devo escogitare un modo per rendere la creazione più semplice... avevo pensato ad un bottone che fa tutto in automatico, ma è più semplice a dirlo che a farlo. Per farlo manualmente è sufficiente che creai una sottopagina della lista di citazioni, per questo motivo ho usato come nome dei semplici numeri. Non devono essere per forza numeri così come non devono andare in ordine, ma per pura formalità se vuoi continuare la numerazione basta che controlli prima le sottopagine esistenti (in oasis nel menu modifica ho aggiunto i link per vedere le sottopagine e i collegamenti alla pagina, te li aggiungo anche a monobook nella sezione "strumenti" a sinistra). Quindi copia prima una delle citazioni esistenti e poi modificala per aggiungere la tua, metti anche la fonte così uno può andare a vedere se volesse controllare la traduzione. Immagini Usop Salve , io infatti le immagini li stavo mettendo nella pagina di Usop che ne è priva. Potresti ripristinarle in modo che io le possa inserire? Ok, cercherò le immagini. Il fatto è che ho visto la pagina di usop un po spoglia di immagini. Per contribuire alle pagine "corte" non sarei ancora tanto d'aiuto, visto che ho da poco riniziato a vedere tutti gli episodi. Tranquillo, non sono nuovo in wikia. Ecco la mia wiki Inazuma Eleven Italia Wiki. P.S: sto cercando le immagini di usop visto che mi hai detto che ci sono già con altro nome. per inserirle no .-. Ho capito, prima devo cercarle no? poi appena ho fatto le inserisco nella pagina di usop. Meganoide, tu lo vuoi capire che io voglio inserire immagini nelle pagine e per ora che ho fatto solo immagini di usop le voglio inserire o sostituire se sono di pessima qualità (cioè con il template LQ). Il regolamento della wiki e le impostazioni standard che deve avere una pagina, non me lo vietano di fare. io voglio contribuire non essere comandato e fare ciò che mi comandi di fare (cioè devo per forza sostituire quelle del manga con quelle dell'anime e non fare altro) potevi dirlo prima ._. Mi sembra la stessa situazione che si verifica nell'episodio filler 133 quando zef fa capire a Sanji che doveva essere lui a proporsi. Comunque questo per sdrammatizzare un po. comunque ad una cosa del genere non si ci può arrivare da soli scusa. te forse si che sei collaboratore attivo. io che ne potevo sapere xD. Spero che mi capisci! ah. scusa allora. Z Secondo me no, per lo meno non penso che sia necessario considerarli canonici perchè li ha messi in una cover a colori. Come contro esempio, direi che sarebbe come dire che Chopperman & co bisogna considerarli personaggi canonici (e non speciali/omake) perchè Oda li ha disegnati un una delle cover a colori (non ricordo quale ma la trovi facilmente). Se poi nel manga troviamo qualche riferimento più esplicito, allora magari se ne può riparlare. Che dici? Date Fatto. Devo cmq ancora fare quei lavori con il bot che ho lasciato in sospeso... Meganoide, non è preferibile continuare una discussione nella stessa pagina di discussione dove è cominciata? Comunque, ok, rispetto le vostre regole... Su Film Z, c'è qualche data? Continuo ad aspettare... No, okok, da ora guardo se gli articoli sono bozze oppure no... Bardak97 (discussioni) 17:06, apr 4, 2013 (UTC) Aiuto reciproco Scusa se ti disturbo so che la volta scorsa mi ha detto che non hai tempo di aiutarmi con la mia Wiki e che non conoscevi l'argomento, ti scrivo perché ho davvero bisogono per cambiare radicalmente i template dei personaggi e mi serve una mano con la pagina dei blog. Io conoscono questo argomento, potresti correggere solo gli errori se li vedi in modo da rendere tutto scorrevole. Quando voglio vedere quli blog esistono mi porta alla pagina vuota mi potresti dare una mano. Io nel frattempo penso a migliorere questa se trovo degli errori. Michele (discussioni) 17:38, apr 4, 2013 (UTC) Spade La wiki inglese ha la pagina en:Sword. Poi ti spiego come la vedo io: pagine come i doppiatori e le professioni ne facciamo volentieri a meno, non perchè ci sia niente di male nell'aggiungerle (alcune wiki mettono le pagine dei doppiatori) ma perchè risparmiamo tempo e non aggiungeremo nulla che wikipedia non mette già. Per le spade, però, wikipedia ha le pagine troppo disperse e diversificate e te lo dico io che per creare quella pagina mi sono letteralmente perso. A noi serve una pagina di riferimento concisa che spieghi l'essenziale a cui fare riferimento quando nominiamo i vari tipi di spade, in più quella pagina è anche legata a One Piece perchè spiega come vengono classificate le pagine in One Piece, perchè in fondo le spade sono ispirate a quelle reali, ma non seguono le stesse regole. Per le armi da fuoco, i realtà in un futuro avevo intenzione di creare una pagina, dato che le armi da fuoco in One Piece sono sì moschetti e simili, ma come aveva detto Oda, per non essere vincolato dal numero limitato di proiettili i fucili possono sparare a raffica. Capisco quello che vuoi dire te che dobbiamo dedicarci alle pagine che riguardano One Piece, ma non penso che dobbiamo necessariamente limitarci a quelle. Le pagine di contorno che aggiungono informazioni interessanti completano la wiki. In definitiva, secondo me noi dobbiamo creare le pagine delle cose di cui vogliamo parlare, io ho voluto creare quella pagina perchè sentivo la necessità di avere una guida semplice e completa sulle spade a cui fare riferimento. Per i doppiatori ad esempi noi non ne sentiamo la necessità di creare le pagine, ma ad esempio in futuro vorrei creare anche le pagine delle compagnie (star comics, shonen jump, toei) così come hanno nella wiki inglese. Se ti chiedi perchè dovremmo, beh allora scusa perchè abbiamo creato la pagina di Oda? Di fatto lui non c'entra nulla nella storia di One Piece... non più di come c'entrano ad esempio gli editori che lo pubblicano e lo pubblicizzano. Ad ogni modo, queste "pagine di contorno" sono lussi che potremmo permetterci quando avremo riempito le lacune dei contenuti principali. Poi sai già che io preferisco sempre avere qualcosa in più che in meno :) Onestamente non capisco il fatto di "limitarci all'essenziale"... perché? Mica ci fanno pagare le pagine. Se anche la pagina di Oda ti turba, be' allora non capisco proprio di cosa vuoi trattare. Tanto vale cancellare tutte le pagine degli episodi, capitoli, volumi e limitarci alla storia di One Piece. Secondo me però così la wiki diventa noiosa, o meglio non rimane nulla di speciale. Una wiki ricca è sicuramente più interessante. Io mi ricordo quando non ero neanche un editore e visitavo la wiki inglese, quelle pagine di contorno, così come le curiosità, le sbs e le altre pagine speciale le trovavo più interessanti quasi di quelle normali dato che erano cose che scoprivo lì. La pagina di Oda non è mica come la pagina su Domodossola... è qualcosa che arricchisce la wiki. Poi puoi vedere la differenza della pagina su Oda su Wikipedia e la nostra. Poi cmq il creare queste pagine è una prassi comune delle wiki specializzate come la nostra, per questo non lo trovo per niente fuori luogo (anzi trovo fuori luogo il contrario). Guarda che non c'entra nulla se quelli dicono che spreca spazio. "Sprecare spazio" non ha senso! Piuttosto allora dì che ritieni sia inutile o fuoriluogo, ma non esiste uno spazio quantificabile della wiki. Dimmi, quanto spazio utilizzabile rimane? Per questo dico che ponderare lo spazio non ha senso, e soprattutto sono contro i rimuovere contenuti che hanno perfettamente senso se rimanessero sulla wiki "per non sprecare spazio". Non stiamo gestendo questa wiki su un nostro server personale, Wikia ha i propri servers e come servizio garantisce sempre spazio disponibile. Noi dobbiamo mantenere la nostra wiki ricca di contenuti ed interessante proprio per mantenere questo servizio che vive sulle visite e la pubblicità, quindi paradossalmente + contenuti = + spazio. Citando poi la wiki che mi hai linkato beh ti dirò che non hanno capito proprio niente allora! Perchè a differenza di immagini e altro, i video NON occupano spazio! Questo perchè i video non sono caricati su Wikia, ma bensì sono "incorporati" nelle pagine (sono semplicemente dei link), i video rimangono sempre sui file-hosting originari tipo YouTube, Hulu, ecc... poi cmq ripeto, creare le pagine delle compagnie, degli autori o pagine di spiegazione è prassi comune, per cui MOLTI altri la pensano come me. L'immagine del 589 la faccio adesso, di solito posso farla solo dopo alcuni giorni perchè la pagina da dove prendo le immagini non la aggiornano subito. Se non li prendessi da lì, le dovrei scegliere io a caso. Non mi ricordo il nome di quel mostro, mi dispiace. ok, grazie!!! Sono contento di essermi integrato e di essere utile. Si possono cancellare le discussioni?Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 16:07, apr 12, 2013 (UTC) posso fare la pagina di Karl o è ancora troppo lunga per me?Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 16:15, apr 12, 2013 (UTC) * Per la pagina, intendi fare in modo che il titolo della pagina non mostri la "radice"? Con strumenti convenzionale non saprei come. Forse è possibile con javascript ma non so adesso come. * Per le chiavi direi allora di spostare la cosa nelle curiosità. D'accordo. Riki Manzoli (discussioni) 11:27, apr 13, 2013 (UTC) Perchè non dovremmo metterlo? Se uno volesse sapere che chiave avesse come farebbe? Si tratta per l'appunto di una curiosità, nulla più. A mio avviso non esistono chiavi "utili" o "inutili". scusa l'ignoranza, ma come cambio i nomi dei file?Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 17:01, apr 13, 2013 (UTC) Scusami, ma non capisco dove è "sposta".Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 18:58, apr 13, 2013 (UTC) Scusami, ma non capisco dove è "sposta".Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 19:00, apr 13, 2013 (UTC) Traduzioni star Complimenti per aver raggiunto le 30.000 modifiche! Riguardo alle traduzioni della star comics, sebbene sia favorevole ad usarle non penso però che siamo VINCOLATI ad usare le loro versioni. L'unica versione originale qui è quella giapponese scritta da Oda. Tra le versioni "ufficiali" italiane ci sono quelle della star (edizione normale e ristampa) e l'anime. Ma spetta anche al nostro giudizio stabilire quale sia meglio. Per farti un esempio, se qui parleremmo dell'Eneide di Virgilio, non esisterebbe una "versione ufficiale" ad eccezione di quella originale latina. Stessa cosa vale per One Piece, la versione della star è solo una delle possibili traduzioni (a cui cerchiamo di rifarci dato che è quella per cui One Piece è conosciuto). Ma come ben sai la traduzione della star è veramente pessima, voglio dire, prendi ad esempio la citazioni di tashigi: "dove era il coccodrillo"? Cos'è sono andati a fare un safari? Chiamalo CROCODILE! (Qui il traduttore evidentemente non si è neanche accorto che crocodile si riferiva al personaggio e l'ha tradotto in italiano!) Un'altra riprova è ad esempio il volume 51, di cui la prima edizione è stata ritirata per la traduzione scadente e l'ira dei fan. Detto ciò, io non sono contro la traduzione della star visto che alcune citazione le ho copiate pari pari, dico solo che dobbiamo essere un po' critici a riguardo.